lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Revelations
This page is about the tag team. For the page about the pay-per-view of the same name, see LPW Revelations. Revelations was a professional e-wrestling stable consisting of MC Steel, Richard Michaels, Joe Michaels and Dick Dynamo, and their valets Katie Jones and Dylon Michaels. Together, they competed in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. History Background After defeating Seth Omega for his first win in LPW, MC Steel lost against Steve Monroe in a Submission match at Insanity LIVE at Baltimore. Meanwhile, Joe Michaels was defeated by reigning Rookies Champion Monroe, and destroyed the title with a sledgehammer after the match. At All-Stars, Michaels and Steel competed on opposing teams in a "Future of Insanity" tag team match; Michaels teaming with Son of Shockey and Kafu, and Steel with Omega and Dr. Wagner. Joe's team reigned supreme, earning the right to face LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions Watchmen at Epic. Formation and Joe Michaels]] After blaming him for their loss at All-Stars, Seth Omega faced Steel in a Dog Collar match, which Omega a won after slamming him through a barbed-wire-covered table. During the Epic pre-show, Michaels congradulated his brother Richard, who had just defeated Joshanaitor his debut match, only to watch his Epic teammates to attack him from behind. This forced Michaels to abandon his partners during their 6-Man tag match. To gain revenge for what they did to his brother, Michaels chose Steel as his student, leading his match against SOS and Kafu at Insanity LIVE from San Juan, which was later announced to be a Schizos Wild Tournament Qualification match. Owner's Cup and Insane Asylum The next week was Steel biggest opponents in his career, teaming with Richard to face Ash Strife and Villiano 187, 2 members of the Three Wise Men, a match he would lose. The loss would bring conflict between the two, leading to a Triple Threat match at Owner's Cup, where the third man Jason Gravis would pin Michaels for the win. At Insanity LIVE from Boise, Little Red would controversially book Revelations, teaming with Hatchet Ryda and Jason Gravis, agaisnst Revelations' mentors, the Watchmen, teaming with Andy Savana and Dante Odiah. Before the match, Savana attacked Hatchet backstage, leaving his team with a 4-3 advantage. Steel would eliminate Odiah first, and Reaper forced Gravis to submit to the Confession. Revelations would battle with Watchmen, but Revelations' leader Joe would interfere, blowing a fireball into his brothers face, letting Savana pick up the pin. Steel fought hard, but came up short, with Watchmen hitting their finisher for the win. That night, Little Red booked new Hardcore Champion Seth Omega against 5 other men, Steel, Phantom Lord, Villiano 187, Dr. Wagner and Son of Shockey at Insane Asylum in an Insane Deathmatch Elimination Chamber. At the event, Steel lost his match, Joe defeated Richard in a Last Man Standing match, and Dick Dynamo was introduced as the stable's new member. At Pyromania 17.1, it was announced that the team had broken up, but Steel and Dynamo would continue teaming under the name Project Sober, later changed to The Hardcore Degenerates. In wrestling *'Finishing move' **''Saints Judgment'' (Electric chair / Diving cutter combination) **''Savior Express'' (Sharpshooter / Gogoplata combination) *'Favorite moves' **Flapjack DDT **Wheelbarrow hold/Double underhook DDT *'Theme music' **''"Come to Life"'' by Alter Bridge (Used from debut to Insane Asylum) **''"Hope"'' by Monty Are I (Used from Insane Asylum to current) Match history Category:Tag Teams Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling teams and stables Category:Stables